New Years Eve
by ThePenWielder
Summary: Fax oneshot. Max and Fang spend New Years together. Not much to say, just some fluff. Enjoy and review!


Random Fax fluff! Enjoy, and please review on stuff I can fix!

**Do Not Own Maximum Ride. Sadly JP does. :(**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV-

"I want to show you something." I urged "Come on."

"Uh, ok. Where are we going?" Fang asked.

"You'll see. Take my hand and hold on tight." I smiled.

"Why?" He asked again, puzzled, but did it anyway.

Without warning I jumped into the sky and whipped out my super sonic speed, dragging along a very surprised bird boy. I laughed when I heard Fang yell out in shock, but it was torn away by the wind. Having to drag Fang along with me slowed me down considerably, but he contributed his won strength and power to give us an extra boost. We only flew for about an hour before we took a short rest. We landed in a small dark park somewhere on the east coast, where no human eyes could see.

"That was incredible." Fang breathed actually smiling.

"Isn't it? I just love flying that way."

"Me too. Wish I could on my own." He said sounding regretful.

"You never know. We are still mutating and you have some of my blood." I said encouragingly.

"Doubt it. Where are we going?" He tried to change the subject. "Or will you tell me?"

"What do you think?" I laughed. I was in an extraordinarily good mood today for some reason.

"I think you won't tell me until your ready. I get to wait." He sighed dramatically.

"You know me so well!" I squealed jokingly.

After that, from the edge of Washington DC we took off again and landed in Paris by sunset. "You brought me to Paris?" He asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because last time I was here I promised myself I would take you guys since you missed out the first time." I mumbled blushing.

"Why am I the only one here?" He wondered nonchalantly, yet still raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure... Is it a bad thing you are?" He smiled again.

"No, not at all. Where shall we go? Eiffel Tower?"

I nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

We didn't want to waste time waiting in line and freaking out in an elevator so we made the obvious decision of flying. Instead of going to the spot all land bound people had to, the pair of us soared up higher into the intricate metal work. The view spread out below us was all of Paris in its sparkling glory.

"You know, if you don't mind me saying, this is pretty romantic." Fang mused smiling impishly.

"Well you've heard what they say about Paris, most romantic city in the world." I recited blushing once again.

"Makes me wonder what kind of magic it can work." He whispered leaning closer to me. "And you know me, always the curious one."

I smiled. "Curiosity killed the mutant." I teased.

"I've faced before, I'm not afraid." He said turning the conversation serious, while inching closer by the second.

"Right. You're not afraid of anything." I reminded him.

"Almost."

Finally he closed the minuscule gap still between us and kissed me. That makes... four? How many times was he planning on doing this to me? He wasn't the only one that hurt when I fly away, it pains me too. And it hurts just that much more knowing I caused Fang anguish as well. I could read it in his eyes every time. I couldn't stand seeing him that way.

_Do you think that's telling you something Maximum? _Great, the voice, could this get any better?

_It means I care about him, is that so bad?_ I mentally snapped.

No, but we both know the way you care for him is stronger than just a brotherly feeling. Think about it. Then as if I didn't have much say in the matter, images of us through out the years flashed behind my closed lids. Gasping, my eyes fluttered open as I pulled away, my epiphany quickly evolving.

"That's what I was afraid of." Fang said softly, pain flaring up in his eyes again. "All that's left to complete the cycle-" To get him to shut up, which isn't something I normally have to do, I kissed softly him again, but only for a short second.

"Will you..." Kiss. "Please..." Kiss. "Stop..." Longer kiss. "Talking?" One more for good measure.

"Yes." He gasped eyes wide. "Will you kiss me for real now?"

I smiled. I was doing that a lot tonight. "Maybe."

Leaning in I gave him a real, long kiss. Savoring the feel of his lips and taste of his breath I wanted to freeze time in this moment forever. I could feel the fireworks exploding inside me and out in the night sky, illuminating the priceless scene.

"How many people get to say they kissed the girl they love on top of the Eiffel Tower, and on New Year's nonetheless."

"You love me?" I breathed.

"No, love doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you. There are no words strong enough. You are the most important person to me always." Fang vowed in an un-Fang-like way.

"Well, I more than love you too." I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

Kissing my temple he murmured, "Happy New Year, Max."


End file.
